Wolf Pup
by madam Louise HPHPHP
Summary: Hermione is kicked out by her adoptive parents and is told that her real father is Remus Lupin. Now going into third year will she find the loving caring father she longed for ? And will some unexpected love ruin a wonderful friendship ? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Chapter 1 : Broken Bodies

Hermione Granger looks like a normal girl, with a normal family and a normal life, but you couldn't be more wrong. Hermione Granger is a 13 year old witch and a smart one at that. She goes to Hogwarts a school of magic for young witches and wizards. Her two best friends are wizards. Ron Weasley, well he is more of a brother and then Harry Potter or 'The-boy-who-lived' as some called him. Harry Potter has messy black hair, a small frame but average height and beautiful green eyes that made Hermione's belly flutter. He's your best friend. Stop thinking of him like that ! Hermione scolded herself. Poor Harry living with the horrid Dursleys. He's never treated right there Hermione thought. You

aren't either said a little voice in the back of her head. It was true, ever since Mum got pregnant her parents haven't been treating her well. Less food (More for themselves), calling her a freak and saying " I will not let this one get infected into a freak". Hermione had been crying herself to sleep for the last two weeks. It is 9 o'clock in the night on a Tuesday, Hermione had finished all of her homework. "GIRL GET DOWN HERE" Hermione's father bellowed. Hermione quickly got of her bed and went downstairs while shaking with fear. She meet with her parents in the large dining room. She stood the other end of the large table to where her parents were sitting. "Sit down" her father he ordered her. She nodded and quickly sat down. Her father and mother scowled at her disappointedly. Hermione gulped. "We are going to tell you something then you will pack your things and never return to this house again" He told her. Hermione gasped in shock.

" What ? But I have no-" she stuttered but got interrupted. Her mother stomped down the room and grabbed Hermione's hair.

"GO TO YOUR FREAK FRIENDS" Her mother shrieked and tugged on her hair again pulling a small chunk out. Then she stalked back up to her father. Hermione started crying. "Aww did I make the little freak cry ? Maybe if I was your real mother I'd care" She laughed. Wait what ? Of course I'm adopted. Hermione thought sadly.

"That's right you're adopted !" she cackled. Hermione is crying heavier now.

"We've told you, now go pack" Her adoptive father told her. Hermione quickly got up and ran upstairs. She grabbed her trunk and started packing while sobbing. Where will I go ? Ron's ? No I don't know the address. Hogwarts ? No can't get there. Harry's ? Yes he lives about a three hour walk from here. Hermione thought. She packed all her school robes, clothes, books, Homework and a picture of her and her adoptive parents smiling. She held her wand and dragged her trunk downstairs. Her adoptive parents stood by the door. "GET OUT" he shouted and punched her in the stomach. Hermione gasped as she tried to breath. Her adoptive mother punched her in the nose and pushed her out of the door.

"Who are mmm-my real parents ?" Hermione choked.

"I don't know you whore of a mother but your father is Remus Lupin" Her adopted father spat before shutting the door. Hermione walked down the street. It was already dark. She could feel that her nose was broken and she knew she could never walk 3 hours without passing out. The Night Bus Hermione thought. She checked for muggles but there were none. She held out her wand and even a bus zoomed in front of her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Said a young Wizard who looked to be in his twenties."What 'appened to you ?"

"Muggles" Hermione said simply. The conductor nodded seeing that she wasn't going to talk.

"What's your name en ?" Stan asked.

"Hermione Granger" she told him."I had to leave in a rrrrrush so I didn't get a chance to grab any money."

"HERMIONE" Shouted a familiar voice. Stan was pushed out of the way by a black haired boy with glasses and amazing green eyes."What the hell happened to you ?" Harry growled.

"Language Harry." Hermione scolded." Can I borrow some money to pay ?"

"Yeah sure" Harry said as he handed Stan some money. He heaved her trunk on to the bus, then pulled her into bone crushing hug. Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies. Harry pulled away and scanned over my broken body.

"Now, what happened to you ?" Harry asked again. Hermione sat down on one of the beds and looked at herself in the window which should her bloody nose. She gasped her nose was definitely broken.

"My parents kicked me out" Hermione mumbled. Harry gasped in surprise. He hugged her even tighter. She sobbed quietly on his shoulder. "They told me I am adopted " she sobbed. Harry started rubbing her back. I'll kill them for making my 'mione cry harry thought. "My my my rrreal father is Remus Lupin" she stuttered.

"Are you going to look for him ?" Harry asked softly. She nodded.

"I have to, I have nowhere to go" she sobbed. "What if he doesn't want me ?"

"Mione he will want you and if not I will rip him to pieces" Harry growled. What's wrong with me ? I am never that aggressive thought Harry.

"Harry why are you on the night bus ?" Hermione asked while wiping her tears with her sleeve and pulling away from the tight hug. Harry blushed and looked at the ground.

"Ikindablewupmyaunt" Harry mumbled.

"Stop mumbling Harry" Hermione said softly. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"I blew up my aunt" Harry whispered. Hermione gasped. "Not like I killed her I just ballooned her" Harry laughed.

"Harry it's not funny !" Hermione yelled. Harry face soon turned into a scowl.

"The bitch deserved it !" Harry growled. "She insulted my parents !" Harry mumbled."Wait, enough about me did your asshole of a father touch you besides what I can see ?"

"He isn't my father and no to answer your question" Hermione answered. Harry face turned from angry to panicked."What's wrong ?"

"Your face it's changing" Harry said.

**Cliffy ! I kow I'm evil. **

**p.s Reviews are love, love makes the world spin. You catching ma drift here or am I talking/typing to myself ? Well anyway hope you enjoyed my can't exactly call it a story 'cos it would have to be labled decent ! Lol **

**love ya readers, **

**Louise x **


	2. Great Man

**I'm back ! I was grounded so the meant no kindle, no vampire diaries and no LAPTOP ! Omg thank's so much for follows ,favourite and reviews ! I turns out I'm not just talking/typing to myself. **

**Chapter 2 : **The Great Man

"What on earth are you talking about ?" Hermione shrieked. Before Harry could answer, Hermione's body felt like it was on fire, like millions of a needles stabbing her all a once. She screamed in agony. Harry suddenly went into 'Hero mode' as he caught Hermione's convulsing body before she hit the bus floor that was now zooming through a busy London.

"She needs to go to a hospital. NOW !" Harry yelled at the driver.

" Okay St Mungo's 'ere we come !" Shouted a shrunken head. Harry was now caressing Hermione's sweat ridden head.

"Shh you'll be fine " Harry whispered, though in truth he had now idea what was going to happen. Her hair was no longer it's messy brown but now a mane of curly black hair. She let out another shriek of pain ! Her body was now changing shape.

"WERE 'ERE !" Someone shouted. Harry didn't know because he was already of the bus. Harry looked around and just saw an old store.

"You bloody idiots!" Harry screamed in rage. "This is the wro-" Harry was cut of by a pulling on his navel. He held Hermione tighter who was still convulsing and screaming.

"AHHHHH" Hermione screamed as she was spun around. The pain was unbearable, it seemed to be getting worse. She felt clutch on to her tighter like she was a life ring. The pulling on Harry's navel stopped and just felt sick. He landed on his back ,cushioning Hermione's fall. He felt Hermione's oddly light body lifted of him. He jumped up, grabbed his wand and pointed it at the man in long lime green robe. The man looked alarmed.

"Oy laddie put that away !" grunted a rough voice from behind him. Harry turned to she a stocky man with a wooden leg, scarred face and a fake eye. Harry pointed his wand at the stocky man. "He's not goin' to 'urt you pretty little lassie. He a bloody healer !" Harry nodded and put his wand down. He turned towards the frightened healer.

"Hurt her and I will ruin you" Harry growled. The healer nodded and summoned a stretcher and placed a now unconscious Hermione , down gently. He started pushing the stretcher out of the lobby like room. Harry just how many witches and wizards were staring at him in shock.

"LOOK IT'S HARRY POTTER !" Shouted a witch who looked to be about 30. Harry touched his forehead and realised that his black bangs weren't covering his famous scar. Harry ignored the crowd and walked quickly to her side. The man with the wooden leg followed them.

"What's 'appened to your lass 'en ?"The man asked. "Oh and I'm Alastor Moody."

He held out his hand to shake.

"Hello sir I'm Harry Potter."he said as he shook his wrinkly hand." I don't know what happened to Hermione. Her feature started to change and then she just started convulsing. "

"Sounds a lot like polyjuice potion." Alastor replied. Harry shook his head.

"No it was definitely Hermione!" Harry told him ending the ,what would be, discussion. They finally arrived to the ward that looked a lot like Hogwarts hospital wing. The healer levitated Hermione on to one of the beds and started muttering spells.

"What is this girls name ?" asked a female healer.

"Hermione Jean Gra- no um Lupin ?" Harry stuttered. Alastor took a sharp breath in.

"You mean this is the Lupin daughter of Remus Lupin ?" The healer asked.

"Her adoptive parents kicked her out tonight and the told her father's name. " Harry explained. The Healers around him gasped. _What the hell is going on ? _

"Contact Remus Lupin NOW !" Shouted the healer. A young man quickly ran out of the room to, what seemed, to contact this Remus chap.

"Who is Remus Lupin ?" Harry asked to Alastor.

"A great man." He said simply."He was an old friend of your parents too." Harry smiled and couldn't wait to get to know the father of his best friend.

"He better be good to her" muttered Harry shooting Hermione a loving glance. "She deserve so much"

"You love this girl don't ya laddie" Alastor stated. Harry blinked of course _I love her she's my best friend ! Maybe something more. _Harry just nodded in agreement.

**Next chapter I will be doing Remus' point of view ! I will update next Monday! Love you and please review. Criticism is welcomed ! If I don't it have it this story w**

**ould go down hill very fast :) Oh and I'm sorry if it's going a little fast but I need this part to move along so I can get to the interesting part. Hope you understand ! **

**Louise x**


	3. Aquila

Hey guys ! Thanks for reviews, favs and follows ! I can't believe that this story has over 100 FOLLOWS ! Opps I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last two chapters !

Disclaimer : (For the first time ) I am definitely not J.k Rowling I'm just a hyper 12 year old stressing about a Welsh test !

Chapter 3 :

Remus Lupins POV of the last two chapters :

_Why am I feeling do agitated ? _I thought. The feeling had lingered in the pit of my stomach for what felt like months. It was like thirst I couldn't quite quench or an itch I couldn't reach. Had I forgotten something ? A meeting with Albus ? No, my teaching position had been sorted out . Maybe I'm feeling nostalgic. It is after all Harry's birthday today! Thirteen a teenager ! If James were alive it would of probably have been the biggest celebration of the year. Peter would have made Harry a cake. Peter may not have been the most skilled wizard but by God the man could bake! Lily would be screaming at Sirius for pulling a stupidly funny prank.

"Sirius" I hissed in hatred. He was the reason my family was gone ! He sold Lily and James out to Voldywarts ! Leaving Harry and me all alone. Harry and my beautiful daughter would have been the best of friends. _My daughter _the two words echoed in my head over and over again. Athena Lily Lupin has been missing for 12 years. My wife Aquila Walburga Lupin nee Black was laying peacefully in a hexed induced coma in St Mungos. She is Sirius' twin sister. She has night black hair which curled around her angelic face. Her high check bones and grey eyes was common with the Blacks. Athena had her hair black hair and check bones but my wolf like amber eyes. She was hyper and happy as a baby. Her and Harry got on so well. The only way I knew she was alive was the wolf. He knew if his pup was alive ! Also if she was hurt it made him feel agitated._ Wait I've been agitated and angry_ a voice told me. Crap ! My pup is in trouble. I moved from my old desk covered in lesson plans. I paced up and down my old and damp flat. It is a one bedroom flat with a small kitchen and tiny living room with only a battered old wicker chair and a small coffee table.

Why did Aquila hide her and not tell me where she placed our tiny daughter ? She wanted to keep her safe from death eaters a voice told me. I punched the wall in frustration ! Why didn't she trust me to keep them safe ? Damn Sirius Black he put her in the hex ! "My daughter is in trouble and I'm useless !" I screamed in rage punching the wall once again now drawing blood form my already scarred knuckles. I've spent all my spare time trying to find her. Lily,if she were alive, would have helped not only as a dear friend but as a god mother. As would James and Peter, though neither men were named godfather. No it was once agin the traitor ! "Sirius" I hissed once more.

After about three months I had realized that Aquila would have put a glamour charm on Athena. Even if she were with a muggle family she had far to many Black family features. Aquila was smart so she probably made her look plain, avarage and unnoticable. I have no doubt that Aquila would not have bound Athena's magic. Leaving Athena defenceless was not a option so i'd probably be teaching her. The wolf would sense it. When I found her we would be a family once more. A wave of fear hit me . What if she didn't want me ? I couldn't offer her much lets face it. I'm a poor werewolf. She'd probably even hate me because when she turned fourteen she would inherit my wolf features. She wouldn't transform just have hightened senses and would be able to find her true mate. But she would be treated like scum anyway ! _She won't hate you _whispered a soft vice which sounded a lot like Aquila.

I would be meeting my missing daughter in two months ! I almost howled in joy. Maybe she might want to come and live with me and she might even call me Dad ! I could tell her all about her mother and take her to visit her in S.t Mungos ! She'd be in Harry's year maybe one of his friends ! I didn't care what house she was in but I was hoping for Gryffindor !

I noticed the time was 10:OO PM and decide to go to bed. I quickly healed my bleeding knuckles and climed in to my old rusting bed. I quickly fell asleep but was awoken at 11:30 by a tapping on the window. I jumped out off bed and grabbed my wand. I pointed it at the wind to find a black owl with a letter. I let the owl in and took the letter. The owl looked at me expectedly.

"Sorry buddy I haven't got anything to feed you." I told it. The owl seemed to huff and flew out of the window. I looked at the leter and noticed that it had the S.t Mungos seal on it. I opened it quickly and found a quickly scribbled note.

_Remus, we have Athena ! She is hurt quickly come to S.t Mungos._

_from_

_Dot Edgar _

A pool of excitement rushed through me but quickly turned to dread. I quickly got dressed into a worn suit and apparated to S.t Mungos. I ran upto the front desk.

"Hello sir who are you here for ?" Asked a young blood witch.

"Athena Lupin" I almost shouted. She gasped in surprise and moved form behind the desk. She grabbed my sleve and dragged me down a hall way almost running. We finally got to the charm effects ward. I ran into the ward.

"Remus my ol' friend" Said a deep voice. I turned and saw Alastor Moody.

"Sorry Mad-eye I haven't got time" I yelled rushing forward to the desk. Dot Edgar was an old friend from school who had been mad Head Healer.

"Remus I'm so glad you're here" she laughed. I nodded my head."Come on she in room 3" She told me. I rushed past her and ran into room 3 . I was met by a sleeping young women who looked almost identical to Aquila apart from a the fame of her lips and height. Someone moved in my way and cut of my vision to Athena. I almost growled but then I saw who it was. It was Harry.

"Who the hell are you ?" Harry growled. I couldn't believe Harry was standing in front of me. He looked identical to his father but had his mother's eyes.

"Remus Lupin" I told him. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at me with calculating eyes.

"So you're Hermione's father" He stated. Hermione? It must be what her adoptive parents called her. "Just so you know if you hurt her I will kill you no matter if you were my parents friend." He threatened. I nodded in understanding.

"Who are you to Athena ?" I asked quietly not wanting to wake her up.

"Athena ? Oh right that will take some time to get used too." Harry muttered "I'm her best friend" We both at down into the guest chairs and talked about Athena. I learned that she was a very smart Gryffindor, was known as Hermione granger before and as well as her likes and dislikes, her favourite book is Hogwarts : A History and she hated flying and how brave she was. As we talked I noticed she started to stir. Both Harry and I leapt to the side of her bed. Her bright amber eyes opened.

"Harry where am I ?" She asked.

"St Mungos " He told her. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Who are you ?" she asked quietly. I braced myself and said

"I'm Remus Lupin , your father" I told her and then her amber eyes rolled back and she fainted again.

Hey guys I had to update quickly because I'm grounded and right now supposed to be doing homework but don't tell mu Mummy lol. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes I rushed ! Love ya oh and please keep on reviewing.

Louise xxx.


End file.
